


Going Backwards

by alternative_kiss



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Jimmy is a wizard, M/M, Magic, Major character death - Freeform, True Love, alternative universe, black magic, but it’s sweet I swear so have a look pls, curse, rape mentioned, robert is a prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_kiss/pseuds/alternative_kiss
Summary: 老国王穿上便衣巡视，走到古旧的街边，看到一个小小的男孩，在弹着吉他。男孩的黑发与同龄的男孩相比，有些太长了，软软地垂在肩上。他柔软纤细的小手在琴弦间还有些不熟练地弹奏着，眼神就如同琥珀色的星光。他瞥了老国王一眼，像是无意的好奇，更像是有千言万语要诉说。老国王像是被魔怔了，手中的毡帽掉在了地上，他竟不知时光是该前进还是倒退。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 13





	Going Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，一个纯纯真真的童话故事。

金发小男孩孤身一人在森林里躲躲藏藏，尘灰沾了满面，金发已经完全湿透贴在了脖颈上。

他是落难的小王子，父亲在被抓走之前，对他留下的话是：跑，别让他们抓到。

小王子便跑。他可以感觉自己的双腿在滋滋作响，他很快就要用尽力气了。他抬头看了看天空，森林中的星光总是格外明亮，他坐下来揉了揉酸痛的脚踝，感觉自己似乎又恢复了力气。

天边似乎闪过一道暗沉沉的红光，小王子突然就失去了意识。

再醒来，他已在一间破旧的小木屋的床上。床头坐着一个瘦削的黑发男人，披着斗篷，神情似乎有些憔悴，却意外的美丽。男人开口说，我是魔法师，你可以住在这里，绝对安全。

小王子便住下了，他也无处可去。白天，他便随着魔法师上山，晚上，魔法师总会定时地消失，把小木屋留给他一个人。

魔法师法力高超，——小王子总是想，为什么拥有如此强大的能力，他还要闷闷不乐？还要在深夜的时候，一个人偷偷咽下冰冷的酒。有时候他鼓起勇气去问魔法师生气的缘由，总是会被毫不留情的赶走。你长大了自会明白，魔法师说。

有时候待魔法师心情好了，他也会教小王子一点东西。魔法师会画画，弹得一手好吉他。可是小王子太笨，不论魔法师怎么教，他却总是学不会。小王子翻开魔法师的素描本，发现魔法师总是反反复复描绘着一个轮廓。那是一个年轻俊美的男子，拥有希腊雕塑般的面孔和花瓣般的双唇。他拿起速写本去问魔法师，魔法师告诉他，那是他毕生的爱人。

“那个人爱你吗？”小小金发男孩问道。

“爱的。”

“那你为什么没有和他在一起？”

“我们总是时间不对，他前进，而我在倒退。”

小王子最终还是被国王忠实的亲信接走了，就在魔法师叫他去镇里买琴弦的路上。他被裹在大毯子里，抱上了马车。车辙棱棱的作响，卷起的尘土飞扬漫开，小王子缩在毯子里听着车外的号角声。马车穿过无垠的田野，也穿过战场与硝烟。我还没来得及和他说再见呢，握着那几根窄窄的琴弦，小王子想。

国王终于打了胜仗，小王子也被接回了宫里。与魔法师生活的那段时间，也渐渐成了模糊不清的童年回忆。

年轻的王子总爱一个人坐在花园里，幻想着自己揣上把剑去冒险。——就像小时候听的冒险故事，似乎是一个魔法师讲给我听的。

世界上真有那样一位魔法师吗？抑或他只是我幻想中的朋友？王子挺纳闷地想。可是，幻想无法如此真实。他始终记得魔法师的声音，他温柔却略带讥刺的笑意。他冷酷无情的苍白双手，却在无数个夜晚为他盖上被子、为他奏响六弦琴，轻轻抚摸他柔软的金色鬈发。在回忆的城堡里，王子拼命想要够到他遥不可及的童年。

年轻的王子最终成为了国王，他勤政爱民，却总是郁郁寡欢。臣民们为了让他高兴，请来各地的小丑、马戏团和无数的美人，却没有一样能让他高兴。

一天，皇城中来了一位吟游诗人，风尘仆仆的套装，手里拎着一把六弦琴，一张俊美而忧郁的面孔。他说，请带我去见国王，我会给他所想要的一切。

诗人为国王演奏起音乐，苍白而纤细的手指在琴弦间上下翻飞。国王找到了他的一切。

时光总是飞逝，特别是对幸福的人来说。然而在此刻，皇城里却闹开了。每次月圆时分，都会有一具本城的年轻女孩被奸杀，身上除了凌辱后的青紫，更多的是黑魔法的烙印。

流言蜚语，就这样在大街小巷传开。人们都说，那个人——那个黑魔法师又来了，他就藏在我们之中。城里人心惶惶，国王也派出了巡查队，可最终还是徒劳无功。

然而这次，国王却破天荒地没有对这件事太上心。沉浸在无限的幸福之中，又怎能指望他对国事关心？

直到一天夜里，国王悄悄来到诗人的庭院里，却撞见了他不该看到的东西。诗人与一个年轻的女孩在一起，女孩被细线缚住，表情又似是痛苦，又似是欢愉。诗人钳住女孩的脖颈，强迫她与自己交合，两具赤裸的身体交缠，如同一地的月光。

诗人转过身来，柔软的黑发遮住了一半面孔，黑发下的眼睛却闪烁着赤红的色彩。

真相就这样被无情地暴露在空气中。国王早对他们的必然的离别有所预感，他只是没想到这会以一种如此迅速而又残酷的形式呈现。诗人，——不，黑魔法师，趁他在怔住的刹那，披上斗篷，很快消失在夜色中。

第二天夜里，国王醒来，发现魔法师站在他的床前，黑色的长斗篷，绣着星月的花纹，眸子闪闪发亮。他赶紧假装睡着，感到魔法师的手轻柔地抚摸着他金色的鬈发，在他脖颈处留下一个若有若无的吻，他的脉搏，在魔法师唇间安稳地跳动。

国王爬起身来，魔法师已经消失了，床角留下一把用旧了的六弦琴，正是国王无比熟悉的那一把。他尝试弹奏，却怎么也弹不对。从小就笨，我什么也没学会。国王抱着琴，心想。

皇城里再没有出现过那样的疑案，魔法师也再没有出现过。

时光如同旧相机里的胶卷一扯而过，不间断的触摸又让它更加模糊不清。国王的脸上已印上了时间的沟壑，他的孩子也在一节节地窜高。他看着儿子与自己年轻时一模一样的面孔，钴蓝色的眼睛，与玫瑰花瓣般的唇。倒像是我看过的一幅画，老国王想。究竟是在哪里看过的呢？他也记不清了。

魔法师的影子在他的脑海里终于逐渐淡去，也许，这也是黑魔法的一部分罢了。

直到有一天。

老国王穿上便衣巡视，走到古旧的街边，看到一个小小的男孩，在弹着吉他。男孩的黑发与同龄的男孩相比，有些太长了，软软地垂在肩上。他柔软纤细的小手在琴弦间还有些不熟练地弹奏着，眼神就如同琥珀色的星光。他瞥了老国王一眼，像是无意的好奇，更像是有千言万语要诉说。

老国王像是被魔怔了，手中的毡帽掉在了地上，他竟不知时光是该前进还是倒退。

几个月后，老国王病逝了。

秋雨一直下个不停，前来献花的百姓也是络绎不绝。深夜里，一个披着斗篷的小小身影来到了墓前。他没有献花，只是静静地站在墓前，将那把六弦琴斜斜地靠在碑上。

天将要亮了，男孩抬起头，目光望向远处的天际线。

一道泪水从他脸上流下。

他清澈的眸子里，闪过了第一道暗沉沉的红光。

很久以前

黑发小男孩孤身一人在森林里躲躲藏藏，尘灰沾了满面，头发已经完全湿透贴在了脖颈上。

你终是躲不过去的，小魔法师，你从国王的墓中偷走了法器，获得了黑暗的力量，必定要付出代价。一个轻柔的吟唱般的女声在男孩身后响起。

你的代价是时间倒退的代价，当你的爱人在时光中前进，你却只能永恒地倒退。时间的河流在你手中扭曲，你永远无法获得真正的一切。这是你的愿望，也是永久的诅咒。

“我接受。”小男孩抬起了头。

**Author's Note:**

> Jimbert 神话AU，年龄操作，本人早期作品，写的时候真有被自己雷到，请大家多多包涵。
> 
> 我很喜欢这个脑洞，但是不知道自己有没有解释得足够清楚，主要是，我很爱这种时间线的交错下，两人无法避免的相遇与离别，像是三角函数和它的导数，永远相互纠缠。
> 
> 脑洞无限，文笔有限，看到这里的都谢谢大家！！


End file.
